


Physical Feedback

by Mogseltof



Series: Thundercracker & Marissa's Shenanigans [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, F/M, Holoforms, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: Marissa has feedback for Thundercracker's latest masterpiece. Thundercracker's looking for feedback of a different sort, however.





	Physical Feedback

When Marissa walked into Thundercracker’s place she wasn’t expecting to find him leaning back against a wall with his optics shuttered, looking to be deep in his recharge mode. She crossed the room to the desk and deposited the sheaf of papers she was holding on top of the last -- she was no editor, but for some reason Thundercracker appreciated her input on his scripts. She tried to be as tactful as possible about it when he asked for her opinion. 

Jamming her hands in her pockets, Marissa wandered over to stand next to Thundercracker’s slumbering leg. Carefully, mindful of all the ways she could get pinched (or worse), she reached up and traced the seam of a panel. He was warm, like the box of her computer, or the hood of an idling car, even in his race’s version of sleep. It was a living kind of silence that surrounded him, the faintest crackle of energy flowing through cables, gears poised to come to life, one that you couldn’t hear, exactly, but quickly noticed when it was absent. 

In the next room, Buster barked loudly, and there was the familiar scrabble of dog claws on metal flooring. Marissa huffed a quiet laugh and let her hand fall to her side. Poor girl could probably use a walk if Thundercracker was down and out. 

When Marissa entered the next room, a familiar looking figure was crouched down, tugging on a rope with Buster who was growling and furiously wagging her tail.

Thundercracker’s holoform always looked slightly too good to be completely realistic -- while he didn’t look a particular actor, per se, he did look like he’d stepped straight off the silver screen. Marissa put it down to him watching too many movies and resisted the urge to smear his skin and check if he was wearing makeup. Thundercracker looked up and beamed at her, all shining pearly whites and tousled hair. He ruffled Buster’s fur and let go of the rope toy, bracing his hands on his thighs over too clean jeans as he stood up. “Marissa!” he said cheerfully, striding over to her. “It’s good to see you -- I want to test my new hard light holoform on you! What do you think?” He spread his arms and turned slowly in a circle before stopping in front of her, still beaming that unnatural, movie star smile. 

“Very handsome,” said Marissa dryly. “Base it on anything in particular?”

“Not really,” said Thundercracker, still cheerful. “Do you like it?”

“Looks better than your last one,” said Marissa, trying for tact like she so often found herself with Thundercracker. “I definitely prefer the brown hair to the blond.”

“But do  _ you _ like it?” Thundercracker persisted, still smiling at her. He hadn’t quite got facial expressions down pat yet -- last time he’d been in holoform Marissa had spent what felt like an hour explaining that people didn’t move their shoulders the same way he moved his wings to express himself. 

“I certainly wouldn’t be ashamed to be seen in public with you,” said Marissa, shifting her weight on her heels and crossing her arms over her chest. 

Thundercracker’s shoulders shifted minutely, like he was suppressing the urge to move them. “That’s not saying you like it,” he said, sounding disappointed. 

“You’re not really my type,” said Marissa with a grin, shaking her head. “But it’s a good holoform.”

“Not good enough,” said Thundercracker, and his shoulders slumped as his face seemed to glitch for a moment, configuring his expression into a frown. 

“It’s fine,” said Marissa, endeavouring for a reassuring tone and putting a hand on his shoulder. Buster woofed softly and jumped up, paws dragging at Marissa’s shirt until she got the head pats she desired. “Looks human enough for you to go out and do things if you wanted.”

“Yeah,” said Thundercracker, but his shoulders were still slumped. “It’s not what you like though.”

“That doesn’t really matter,” said Marissa, squeezing his shoulder and letting her hand fall. She wasn’t sure if the gesture of reassurance translated in Cybertronian body language, but he certainly was trying hard enough to learn the human variant that it couldn’t hurt. If he could feel it -- she wasn’t entirely certain how much feedback he even got from the holoform anyway. 

“It was the whole point,” said Thundercracker glumly. “I wanted to be able to make you comfortable and do something you like-”

“What?” said Marissa, but he didn’t appear to hear her. 

“-and I know Cybertronian anatomy and the size difference can be a bit unnerving-” Thundercracker was rambling now, Marissa unable to get a word in edgewise, “-so I thought it might be better if I went with the holoform, I did a  _ lot _ of research into optimal limb configuration to match with someone of your proportions, and the only thing that really tripped me up was human to human direct interface arrays,they seemed a bit unlikely, and you know, the internet isn’t always reliable, so I modified a standard Cybertronian array-”

Marissa physically put her hand up at that, cutting Thundercracker off. “You what?” she blurted. “ _ Interface _ array -- Thundercracker, this is very sweet, but really, you’re overthinking things.”

“I don’t think so,” said Thundercracker doubtfully. “Physical interface is an important and affirming part of human relationships and it’s important I get it right for your personal benefit rather than making you a sexual object. That’s a bad trope.”

_ God I love this dumbass alien sometimes, _ thought Marissa before she could quite stop herself, and she ruthlessly pushed it to the back of her mind. “Thundercracker-”

He cut her off with a hopeful question. “Can I try kissing you like this? Please?”

Marissa hesitated, then realised if she took any longer to answer she simply wouldn’t. She  _ had _ to shut this down, it could  _ ruin _ their working relationship -- “One kiss,” she said instead, and mentally cursed herself.

Thundercracker lit up, the smile returning to his face, and his shoulders jumped. He stepped forward, not quite bumping chests with Marissa, but firmly inside her personal space, and reached up to cup her cheek. “Is this okay?” His fingers were cool and prickled on her skin, like the screen of a television just switched off. 

Marissa nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak again considering what had come out last time, and Thundercracker leant in, pressing his lips against hers. They were impossibly smooth, cool, and dry under her own, like she was being kissed by -- well, by a being made entirely out of light particles who couldn’t produce saliva and had no body heat. She shoved those thoughts to the back of her head and leaned into the kiss, trying not to be so  _ fucking _ clinical about it. It had been a long time since she’d been kissed, let alone by someone who had asked about it, was so endearing about it. 

Someone she cared for.

Marissa kissed him back, tilting her head up and gently coaxing him into a push and pull between their lips. This was definitely more than just ‘one simple kiss’, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care. The kiss reached its end and she broke away gently, shutting her eyes and leaning her forehead against his. Fuck their professional relationship, apparently. 

“Was that okay?” asked Thundercracker, his hand still a cold, prickly presence on her jawline.

“Was for me,” said Marissa after a moment, swallowing hard. “You?”

“Yeah,” said Thundercracker, nodding eagerly. “Yeah it was. More than okay, actually, really good.”

“How much can you feel through this thing anyway?” asked Marissa, wondering why she hadn’t stepped back yet. 

“I get a limited amount of tactile feedback, like a ghosting response in my systems,” said Thundercracker. “Mostly I just know where I’m being touched and how much pressure is in it.”

“So being kissed like this isn’t really ‘good’ for you in the same way it is for me?”

“Yes it’s good, it’s more than good,” said Thundercracker firmly, and he brought his other hand up, cradling her face. “I’ll prove it.” 

He kissed her again with a little more force this time, pressing close. Marissa didn’t hesitate this time, kissing back immediately, and her hands came up to rest against Thundercracker’s chest. It was cool and staticky like the rest of him, and she sighed, leaning into the kiss. 

Thundercracker pulled back first this time, his shoulders tense, wary. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly. 

Marissa nodded, not trusting her voice. 

He swooped in again, sliding one of his hands down her neck to rest on her shoulder, and Marissa made a muffled noise, pressing back against him. After a moment, she pushed her hands up and around his shoulders to apply pressure where his wings would be on his frame. Thundercracker shivered, making a rumbling noise like an engine revving, and kissed her harder, clutching her close. 

The hand on her shoulder trailed down to rest at her waist, and Marissa tried to tighten her grip on Thundercracker’s shoulder blades, momentarily forgetting that his shirt was only as real as the rest of him. Thundercracker made a soft, clicking noise, and nuzzled against her face. “Is this the bit where the clothes disappear and we fall against each other making sure always to obscure your breasts?”

“You’re becoming too aware,” said Marissa, shaking her head. “As long as we’re not being filmed I think you’re allowed to see my breasts.”

Thundercracker laughed quietly, gently squeezing at her waist, making the fabric rumple up under cool fingers. “I’m assuming that’s where the ports are considering they never show it on TV.”

Marissa snorted, burying her face in Thundercracker’s shoulder briefly. “Uh, no, my…  _ port _ is a little lower. Also, not really a port in the sense I think you mean.”

“Not something you plug into?”

“I mean, yes people plug into it, but not usually on the first date,” said Marissa dryly. “It’s also not electrical in any sense of the word.”

“Really? Not even organic electricity?”

“How does that even -- nevermind. Why don’t you tell me what kind of ‘ports’ or ‘plugs’ you think I’m talking about.”

Thundercracker nodded confidently and stepped back, flickering for a moment, and when his holoform reappeared it was lacking the blue shirt, instead revealing a tan, hairless chest, with photoshop perfect abs. Down one side of his chest was a row of three sockets, which Marissa could identify as mains power, USB, and USB-C. She couldn’t quite help it, and a giggle escaped her. “I know male arrays are usually a little lower -- and I think they’re horizontal? -- but I’m more familiar with how Cybertronian arrays sit, and I wanted to make this kind of comfortable in some regards, even with the human style ports instead of the regular ones in Cybertronian arrays.”

“You uh, didn’t put anything on the crotch, did you?” asked Marissa, amused. 

“....The internet wasn’t lying to me, was it,” Thundercracker said after a loaded moment, ducking his head. “Scrap.”

Marissa stepped back towards him and cupped his cheek, tilting his head back up and looking him in the eye. “The internet lies about a lot of things, including a lot of stuff about human anatomy, so you know what? We can have a proper biology lesson later. Let’s try this the Cybertronian way.”

“Really?” said Thundercracker, a hopeful tone in his voice. 

“Really,” said Marissa firmly, pushing onto her toes to press a soft kiss to his mouth. “Now why don’t you show me what I have to do with these ports and walk me through how it makes you feel good.”

“Well,” Thundercracker hesitated, looking down at her, then he ran a hand over his ports. “So uh, basically, interfacing, we don’t, do it like humans do, with the whole reproduction thing, we don’t have systems just for that? So what we do is we kind of have, favourite programs and processes, and we plug ourselves into each other’s hardline sensory receptor ports and then run the programs through our sensory systems, which aren’t made to handle that kind of information, until the feedback, which feels, really, really good, causes a system overload?”

“Okay, following you so far,” said Marissa, nodding. “This doesn’t damage your system, right? And how can I do that while you’re a hologram?”

“Nah, it actually feels really good to have the sensors shut down for a little while,” said Thundercracker, shrugging. “And I, uh, may have plugged a wireless transmitter into my sensory ports before activating the holoform, the ports on this are mostly decorative? I can connect wirelessly.”

“So, what you want me to do, is plug, say, my phone into you, and have me run an application I enjoy until the pleasurable feedback crashes your system and sends you numb?”

“Yeah, I guess,” said Thundercracker, shrugging. “Are you… Okay with that?”

“Definitely sounds like something I can do,” said Marissa, nodding. “I’m okay with it. I’ve only got my phone though, and it’s my work phone, so I’ve really only got music on it for recreational purposes.”

“That’s okay!” said Thundercracker brightly. “Human music is great! It’s really different and bubbly like.”

Digging her hands into her pockets again, Marissa pulled out her phone and the little retractable charger she carried, plugging one end into her phone and pulling out the length of the cable. Thundercracker watched her every moment, and a hand came up to help her as she moved her hand towards him, plugging the other end of the cable into the USB-C slot together. He sighed as the plug clicked home, smiling and nuzzling his face against Marissa’s, wrapping a hand around hers and kissing her again. 

Marissa smiled against his lips, clutching her phone carefully in one hand, and she rested her other hand against his chest as she looked down and began to thumb through the apps on her phone. Thundercracker kept pressing kisses to her face as she found the music app, and when she pressed play, he made another rumbling noise, sighing against her, his shoulders hitching up a little further than human capability. 

Smiling, Marissa turned up the volume so she could hear the song as well. It was one of her favourites, something she could listen to when she was alone and feel thrumming through her own body. The way Thundercracker had shut his eyes and was hitching his shoulders back and forth said that he felt the same way about the sound, the sensation doing something to him that she couldn’t quite understand no matter how familiar it looked. 

With a deep sound, Thundercracker pressed forward, grabbing her face and kissing her deeply. Marissa almost dropped her phone, pressing back against him, and his hands smoothed down her neck, lingering over the lines of her bones, the round of her shoulders, and along the seams of her shirt. Marissa shivered and pulled back a little to tug her shirt out of her pants, pushing Thundercracker’s hand against her skin. He made a noise against her mouth and pushed a cool line along to the small of her back, firm and reassuringly good. 

The song changed during the push and pull of their mouths, and Marissa pulled back from the kiss at a deep groan from Thundercracker, guiding his hand to the buttons on her shirt and undoing the first one. He smiled and unsteadily started popping them open, his hands occupying themselves with smoothing over her midsection as she shoved the shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in her sensible sports bra and work pants. She unclasped her bra and pulled it off, picking up one of his hands and pressing it against her breast. 

Immediately Thundercracker traced up the flesh like he had every other time he touched her skin, staticky fingertips leaving a trail of, of  _ organic electricity _ under her skin, gooseflesh rising in its wake. Marissa moaned into his mouth, fingers clenching around the phone, pressing the volume button until it rose loud enough to almost sound tinny through the tiny speakers. 

Thundercracker revved again and pulled back, eyes still closed as he pressed his face against hers. “What do I, what do you need? What can I do?”

“More of this,” Marissa murmured. “Just keep touching, TC, you’re doing so good.”

He smiled and pushed his hands further along her skin, trailing down her waist and lingering along the belt of her trousers. Marissa made a small encouraging noise and unbuckled her belt, undoing the button and gently guiding his hand into her pants. He went cautiously, kissing her gently and prodding his fingers softly against the cotton of her briefs. He stroked along the skin at the juncture of her thigh, and she gripped his wrist, guiding him under the elastic. His fingers met hair, and he made a questioning noise, jerking his head back, shoulders curling back. “There’s hair there?”

“We’re mammals, we have hair everywhere,” said Marissa patiently, rubbing a thumb over Thundercracker’s wrist. “And you don’t have joints to get it stuck in right now.”

“I don’t, yeah,” said Thundercracker, smiling widely at her. “So touching here is what I’m supposed to do?”

“A little lower,” said Marissa, awkwardly reaching her own hand in alongside his and guiding it to her clitoris. “Do you feel that?”

“Yes,” Thundercracker said after a moment, giving it a light, experimental rub, and Marissa withdrew her hand, making a small, pleased noise. 

“Just, keep rubbing at that. Little circles,” she instructed, checking her phone and changing the song to something with a faster pace, a deep bass line thrumming along. 

Thundercracker groaned, kissing her hard, and his fingers set up a good pace on her clit that immediately sent a faint feeling up her spine, knees weakening a little. Marissa ground her teeth together and leant against him heavily, taking deep breaths that gradually became more shallow. 

A whining noise started from the other room and Thundercracker started to flicker, the pressure on her clit fluctuating in a maddening pattern. Marissa ground her teeth, tilting her hips into Thundercracker’s hand, panting shallowly, and Thundercracker made a sound that was halfway between a yelp and an engine turning over, flickering completely out of existence for a second before returning. 

He grinned widely and pressed firmly against her clit, rubbing in fast, circular motions, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her hard as she came with a loud, strangled noise, twitching and shaking against him. 

Weakly, Marissa sagged against him, pressing her face into the crook where his neck met his shoulder. “I accessed a forum,” he said cheerfully. “That was the right way to get you off?”

“Yup,” she muttered, kissing his neck and gently tugging his hand out of her ruined underwear. “And next time? We’re gonna talk about your browsing privileges during sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I wrote this. There's gonna be two more pieces of this, one cracky, one more serious about the xeno. If you have any requests for more stuff please let me know!


End file.
